


Quiet Time

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: high school au where they just kiss and enjoy spending time together… blessHe pushes Taemin up to make him turn around and just sit on one of his thighs so he can see and reach better. On the chalkboard he draws a puppy; not quite a little borker but more in the puppo range. Small enough that he won’t fuck up but big enough that Taemin can fill her in with his own chalk.tumblr





	Quiet Time

Taemin’s mouth is soft, warm, wet against his as Jonghyun kisses him slowly. His breaths are little puffs of air against Jonghyun’s upper lip, his stomach moving against Jonghyun’s where they’re pressed together. Jonghyun has his arms around his waist, holding him close, supporting his weight over his thighs. Each time their lips break apart for a second between kisses Jonghyun rubs his thumb over the back of Taemin’s shirt. Cold rain patters on the metal roof above them but in here it’s warm, a little musty, and cozy.

He wants to open his eyes sometimes, to confirm if Taemin is as gorgeous as he is, but he knows it wouldn’t be a good idea. He just lets their lips keep sliding together and imagines it in his head instead: Taemin’s lashes fanning out over his cheeks, his plush lips moving slowly, his soft cheeks the faintest red, his straight jaw looking as commanding as it feels in their kiss. Gorgeous.

Taemin’s hands lift from where they’re looped around Jonghyun’s neck, tangling in his hair and pressing his head closer. He angles Jonghyun’s head, too, so their kiss deepens, and rubs his nails in slow circles at the base of Jonghyun’s skull. It easily makes Jonghyun sigh, melt, and breathe deeply, lazily eager for more. He loves kissing Taemin.

“Alright, hey, can you two not?”

So much for that. They break apart as the classroom door opens, their lit teacher frowning at them as she closes the door behind her.

“I said you could stay in here together, not together making out,” she grumbles. Jonghyun snorts, feeling Taemin nuzzling his shoulder and patting his back gently.

“Sorry, teach,” he grins. “It’s not like we can make out anywhere else.” She’s literally the only person that either of them are out to. They hang out in here at lunch because it’s the one place they can be relatively alone together.

“Yeah, I know,” she says, shaking her head with a mixture of fondness and pity. “Just not while I’m trying to work,” she says, and lowers herself into her desk chair. Jonghyun sighs, pokes Taemin’s sides until he looks up, and presses one last tiny kiss to his lips. Taemin quirks a smile back to him and then lifts his hand to yawn into his sleeve.

“How much more time until lunch ends?” he asks.

“Uh,” Jonghyun says, and pulls out his phone. “Like, twenty minutes,” he says.

“Hmm,” Taemin hums. Jonghyun hums shortly back. With one hand, he holds Taemin’s waist, and with the other, he pushes off of the wall next to them. Their wheely chair goes a few feet before stopping in the middle of the classroom and Taemin snorts as Jonghyun struggles to roll them to the other end. Once they reach the whiteboard, he smiles triumphantly and grabs a marker.

Before he can draw anything, Taemin grabs the ledge and rolls them further along the wall to the chalkboard. Jonghyun rolls his eyes as he picks up a piece of chalk and starts drawing on that instead. Alright then. He guesses he’s doing this.

He pushes Taemin up to make him turn around and just sit on one of his thighs so he can see and reach better. On the chalkboard he draws a puppy; not quite a little borker but more in the puppo range. Small enough that he won’t fuck up but big enough that Taemin can fill her in with his own chalk. Taemin goes slow, filling in every little space, fixing Jonghyun’s lazy lines, making it look neat and perfect. Jonghyun holds his free hand to keep him from twirling his fingers in the dust like he knows Taemin wants to. All that stim ever ends up with is dusty clothes and weird sneezes.

When they’re both done they lean back a little bit to admire it, Jonghyun proud, Taemin satisfied. After a moment, Jonghyun hums, putting down his white chalk and feeling around the tray for the pink one.

“She needs a bow,” he mumbles, scooting closer and reaching to draw a lil bow around her neck and behind her ear.

“Cute,” Taemin says, and then, immediately after, he gasps loudly. “Oh,” he says. “That reminds me.” He wiggles his phone out of his pocket and opens up his reminder app. “I keep forgetting to buy condoms on the walk home,” he mumbles. Jonghyun blinks as he watches Jonghyun tap out the note.

“Why would you buy condoms?” he asks blankly. Taemin glances at him over his shoulder.

“In case we ever wanna bang,” he says with a shrug. Jonghyun rolls his eyes. Well, yeah, obviously, but.

“How and when would we ever get the opportunity to bang?” he asks flatly. Literally the only place they can be alone together for ten minutes is at school during lunch. And if they can’t make out in this classroom, he doesn’t see how they would ever escalate passed that. He doesn’t know if he’s even ready to be fricking yet.

“I dunno,” Taemin mumbles, shrugging again. He clicks his phone to sleep and stuffs it back into his pocket. “But we might eventually at some point maybe, so.”

“He’s right, honestly,” their teacher hums. Jonghyun glances to her rifling through some papers at her desk and sighs. Well, alright then. He can’t argue with a teacher. Even if she is an eavesdropping one.

“You can give them to me, if you want, after you buy them,” he offers. “I’m pretty sure I would get in less trouble than you would if they got found.” Taemin has two garbage parents; Jonghyun only has one.

“Oh,” Taemin says. “Yeah, sure. Thanks.” He leans down to kiss Jonghyun, hesitates, glances at their teacher, and moves to just press his lips to Jonghyun’s cheek instead. Jonghyun bites back too big of a smile even as he wipes Taemin’s spit off of his cheek. He loves that cute shit. Nudging Taemin to face the chalkboard again, he picks up a piece of green chalk, draws a nice circle around their dog, and then hands it over to Taemin so he can color it in. Taemin sucks in an excited breath and snatches up the chalk to do just that.

Jonghyun slides his arms fully around Taemin’s waist and rests his cheek on his arm as he watches. They have around ten more minutes until lunch ends and he’s content to spend it like this, doing anything to pass the time as long as he gets to do it with Taemin. 


End file.
